Don't Look Now
by Fabina4190
Summary: Named after the song. "Then he looked higher and saw the familiar blue eyes and blonde hair he thought he wouldn't see again until the ten-year-reunion. Amber Millington. Wasted. But still Amber Millington." Couldn't think of a good summery. Sorry! 3rd and 4th genre: humor and friendship. Ships are mainly Jamber. Small Jara, Amfie, and others.
1. Clubbing

**I saw you dancing on that speaker box,**

**Girl, what's your name?**

Jerome Clarke entered his usual Saturday night hang out spot, The Roxy.

His normal type of night was getting wasted, trying to drown the dangerous subject of his past with the alcohol, and maybe, if he was lucky; hooking up with a random girl.

But the girl was never dark brunette; because of Mara Jaffery.

He still remembers the day they broke up.

* * *

"_Mara," He called well knocking on the door to her dorm. "You told me to meet you here."  
The door opened slowly to reveal a crying Mara. _

"_Are you okay?" He said caressing her cheek and starting to make his way into the room._

"_I think it's better if we do this right here." Mara said quietly but sternly. They stood in the doorway for what felt like minutes when Mara managed to choke out, "I don't think we're working."  
Jerome shook his head in the door way. _

"_Mara-"_

_Mara shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel anything anymore."_

"_I'm sorry for doing this." She said as she started to tear up while Jerome stood shocked in the doorway. "I'm so sorry."_

_Then the door shut in his face. He put a hand through his blonde hair and just took it all in._

_Mara had just broken it off with him. She didn't even let him say anything about it. Jara was now over._

* * *

He walked through the club; making his way to the circular bar in the middle of it.

"The usual, Clarke?" The brunette buzz cut, green-eyed bartender, Dave, asked from the other side.

Jerome nodded before plopping down on the stool.

Dave slid a shot of tequila to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Jerome answered plainly. "How's your family?"

'They're great." He said back. "How's yours?

"Perfect." Jerome smiled.

"So," the bartender started. "There's-"

"Dave!" A muscular man yelled. "I have had complaints."

Jerome shook his head laughing. It was a code that meant Dave was getting his paycheck.

The only reason the two men got along was because they were both loners.

When high school ended, he and Alfie had a fight, and a bad one. They still haven't spoken since the incident four years before.

And, even though Jerome wouldn't admit it, he missed his best friend. Yes, Jerome still considered Alfie his best friend even though they haven't talked in four years.

Dave walked over with a smug smile on his face.

"Back to what I was saying," He said as he grabbed another shot for Jerome. "There are some newbie's here; mostly girls."

He pointed to a couple of girls by the dance floor. There were a couple of them dancing on the dance floor, some were standing with a beer in their hands, and a couple of them were dancing on speakers.

"Hmmm." Jerome smiled. "I see."

He looked to the corner of the room and a red-head caught his eye. She reminded him of Patricia, and of course, Piper.

She looked over and waved lightly.

"Go get her, Mate." Dave said as he gave Jerome another shot.

Jerome took it swiftly and then walked over to the red head.

* * *

He talked up the red-head, named Sandra, for about a half hour before her phone buzzed.

"Oh," She said smiling. "It's my boyfriend. I better take this."

He nodded while forcing a smile. "No problem."

"Hey Babe," She answered. "How's the military doing you?"

_How did i not realize she had a girlfriend? _he asked himself.

Jerome started to walk to the bar when he heard a yell.

He swiftly turned around to see a girl about to fall off the speaker.

He pushed some people out of the way and grabbed the girl around the waist; helping her regains her balance.

"Thanks." slurred a familiar voice.

He started to look up from the shoes and saw they were pink stilettos. Then he made it up to her torso and saw she was wearing a pink dress that stopped at the thigh. Then he looked higher and saw the familiar blue eyes and blonde hair he thought he wouldn't see again until the ten-year-reunion.

Amber Millington. Wasted. But still Amber Millington.

* * *

**5 reviews for an update. :D**


	2. The Morning After

Special thanks to nomoremeangirls for being the first reviewer of chapter one.

* * *

Amber woke up the next morning with a migraine. She pushed the covers off her and placed her feet on the white carpet.

_Wait._ She said to herself. _My carpet is pink…_

At that moment, she grew nervous. She was wasted last night; it would be a simple task to persuade her to go somewhere.

She slowly got up and noticed her purse and suitcase sat next to her.

Amber got out of her bed and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top from her suitcase, since she didn't want to be in that skimpy dress she had on from the night before.

She walked out into an open kitchen and saw a face she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Morning Sunshine," He said as his signature smirk appeared. "Did you sleep well?"

"Jerome!" Amber said excitedly while wrapping her arms around the old friend. "And Yes, I did, for your information. Why do you ask?"  
"You were out cold last night." He laughed. "It was obvious. Coffee?"

Amber nodded.

"Why are you even here?" He asked as he poured the black liquid into a mug. "Weren't you a designer in New York?"  
"I'm a designer, but I'm on a vacation for a little while." She lied as he handed her the mug. "My apartment is getting renovated."

"Ah," he said.

Then she blurted out, "I heard what happened between you and Mara."  
"What?" He said shocked for a moment. "I mean- about the- uh-"

"The breakup…" She said plainly. "I was shocked she broke it off. Why would she so suddenly?"  
Jerome was quiet for a moment but just shrugged his shoulders. "What happened with you and Alfie? Are you still together?"

Amber's body became tense as she thought about _him_. He broke it off with _her_; which surprised her a lot.

"What happened between _you_ and Alfie?" She shot back.

Jerome got a serious look on his face. "I asked you first."  
"We-uh-" She sighed. "We broke up. He's dating Piper now. Now tell me about what happened to you two. Alfie always refused to."  
"Well," he started. "We got in a fight. We haven't talked in years actually."

"Wow," Amber smiled. "We both thought you two were gay for a long time."

Jerome choked for a second. "Alfie and I…a couple?"

"Yep," Amber studied his clothing. "And from the look of you; you're style sense hasn't changed."

"Is that an insult, Millington?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

She smirked. "Yes, and I am proud of It."

Jerome arched an eyebrow. "That's the best you can do?"

"No," she shot quickly. "I have more but you would probably use them for your own use."

Jerome laughed before looking at his watch. "Fuck."

"What?" She asked. "What happened?"

"I'm late for a job interview." He said before grabbing his phone. "I got to go."  
_It's better to ask now…_

"Hey Jerome," Amber called. He swiftly turned to face her. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while."  
Jerome seemed to forget about the interview and stood at the door. "What do you mean by a while?"

"Uh," She said. "Two weeks?"

"Yeah, uh," He looked at his watch again. "Sure."

"Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!" Amber yelled but Jerome had already left.

* * *

Jerome walked into the apartment anxiously. He had to wait to see if he would get a call from the CEO.

The position he was going for was photographer for some teen magazine. He figured that he could easily get a tissue they used out of the trash and sell it for 15 dollars online.

He plopped down on the couch and received a, "Ouch."

He quickly jumped up and saw Amber sprawled the length of the couch.

"What are you doing?" He asked quickly as she sat up and removing her feet so he could sit.

"I was waiting for you to sit on me- What do you think I was doing?"

"Oh," He replied as he grabbed the remote. "Why the hell are you watching the animal channel?"

"I fell asleep watching dog whisperer."

_After she slept until 9:30? _

Jerome changed the channel to the first news channel he was; which was channel 4.

"No!" Amber yelled quickly. "Not this, please!"  
Jerome smirked. "You must really want to change the channel."  
She nodded.

"Too bad." He laughed.  
"Hey," she cried then her voice became bitter. "You'll regret not listening to me."  
"Hello, welcome to the channel 4 news at 5. I'm Louisa Beatrice." The female anchorwoman said. "Let's start tonight off with a bitter sweet story about a couple in Northern Ireland."  
Then Jerome's heart dropped.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dun!

Ehhhh, it's crappy, I know.

It's been in my computer for awhile. I figured I'd spit out a couple chapters of this story and the Patricia and Piper story.

* * *

**Question time!**  
1. What caused Jerome's heart to drop?

2. Why did I name the anchorwoman 'Louisa'?


	3. Romantic Comedy

_"I got two glasses at my table; can I show you the way?"_

* * *

Then Jerome's heart dropped.

There, on the small screen in front of him, was his ex-best friend Alfie Lewis.

"Told you…" Amber murmured. "Are you going to change the channel or?"

He just ignored her words and kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Here's a comedian who's recently gaining popularity, Alfie Lewis. He grew up in a large house up in Kent with a big wig father and a school teacher mother. He went to a boarding school in Liverpool where he found his passion to be a comedian." The narrator said as images of Alfie, his home, and Anubis house flashed onto the screen. Jerome's stomach felt butterflies as he thought of Anubis. Just seeing it made him feel young and careless again.

"Jerome," Amber whined. "Can you stop rewinding it already?"  
Jerome ignored her pleas and continued to write something down.

"Here," He said throwing the remote to her. "Watch what you want. Just don't put it too loud because I'm going to make a call."

Amber nodded. "Will do…" She turned it to MTV where _Awkward_ was on. "What were you writing down anyway?"

Jerome sat on the stool nearest to the wall phone and turned to face her.

"A phone number I saw and the other contact information."

This made Amber more curious and quite a bit nervous.

"…Why would you need that?"

He smirked. "To order tickets to his next show."

"But Jerome," Amber whined. "I refuse to go near his event. I just can't!"

* * *

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Amber said as she realized where their seats were.

"Yep," Jerome smirked. "Third row for a great deal, I mean, I was just-"

She groaned and walked over to the seats. She slunk down so there would be less of a chance of being seen by _him._ But she knew she would be caught. Jerome's booming laugh and height was easily spotted in the crowd; especially three rows from the stage.

"Do you really hate his jokes that much?" Jerome said as he joined her while stuffing popcorn into his mouth.

"Well, they were corny in high school." She said as she saw someone walk down the side stage, and at that moment, she knew who it was.

"I have to use the bathroom," Amber said quickly. "Be _right_ back."

Jerome quickly noticed what she was looking at and followed her; leaving his popcorn in his seat.

Once they got to the bathrooms which were hidden by a corner; they turned to each other.

"Why, Jerome, Why?" She pleaded. "I'm not ready to face him yet!"

"I'm not either if you couldn't tell." He whispered.

She huffed. "Then why buy tickets to his comedy show?!"

"I didn't know he did a meet and greet." He replied.

Then they both froze.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom over here. The one near my dressing room doesn't work."

"Fuck." Jerome said as he thought fast.

"What are we going to do?!" Amber asked wide eyed.

Before he knew it; he was pulled into the girls' bathroom.

"What-"

"Shhh," she whispered. "There are other women in here."

* * *

"Ow," Jerome moaned as they sat back in their seats. "That hurt."

"I told you to stay silent, and you didn't. That's why you got beat by an old woman with a purse."

"Shut up." He murmured before the lights died down.

* * *

"…And then she banged my head up against the locker and boom! I remembered." Amber snorted loudly at this for some reason as Alfie's eyes traveled throughout the crowd. Then he locked eyes with her…Amber Millington, and to her left Jerome Clarke.

"Amber," He whispered before shaking his head and continuing on to a new joke.

* * *

"Have a good night everyone!" Alfie said making the alien hand symbol. Everyone clapped and then the curtain closed.

"Alright let's get out of here." Amber said quickly grabbing her jacket and pulling it over her shoulder.  
"Why do- He saw us, didn't he?"

She nodded and stood up impatiently waiting for Jerome to put on his coat.

"You better be ready to make a b-line for the door." She hissed but he waved her off.

"Wouldn't that cause suspicion?"

She pushed him a bit to get him to start walking. "He already saw us, now go!"

* * *

The two, to Amber's dismay, walked out of the theatre like everyone else.

"I think we're in the clear." Jerome said as they began walking down the street.

Amber sighed. "Thank goodness; I couldn't-"

She went silent as she heard the familiar voice of Alfie Lewis behind her. She paused there for a second in shock.

"Have you seen two blondes walk out of here? They're both tall, great hair? I swear-"

She shook her head and began to fast-walk when someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into an ally.

She let out a slight scream but Jerome covered her mouth before it could be heard. He turned her so she could face him; moving the hand away. He was a bit taller than her, but he'd been like that since high school. To Amber, Jerome was always the cutest boy in the house, but he wasn't the total package. He was too sarcastic and liked practical jokes while Mick was more of the sports god and popular guy. At the time, that's all she wanted; she just wanted popularity. She was looking into his eyes but he couldn't read her emotion other than a bit dazed. Then she slapped him causing realization that she was maybe angry but she'd never been the predictable kind.

"That felt good." She whispered smiling to herself.

"Ow," Jerome murmured bring the hand that had previously been on her mouth onto his cheek. "You still are powerful."

"Mhmm, so how long do we have to hide here?" She asked.

"Um," He realized a hand still on her waist and moved it quickly. "I guess until he goes back inside. Then we run for the car."

"Well," Amber peaked around and the corner. "Looks like he's went back in already."

"Alright then, we run in 3, 2, 1…"

* * *

Author's note:

Well hey there! Yeah, I've been MIA for awhile but I'm back and here is the chapter of Jamber that was promised. I realized I hit a dead end with the ending of this chapter and that's why I haven't posted. I also don't have time to type with high school and all that stuff. But I did swim team and I had practice all the time and it took over everything. But Fabina4190 is back. Plan on something being posted tomorrow, because I have a one shot idea and an outline for a multichapter that I'm working on. And, if it's currently airing in your country, watch House of Anubis on TV and help ratings! Or because that helps too. Hope you're all well and I hope everyone enjoys the last week of episodes for season 3 in America. I know I'll be watching tonight. Bye!

-Dani


End file.
